Behind Closed Doors
by Idiotic Stupidty Person
Summary: AU. They were never content. Most would be glad to swallow such a fate, but not those 4. They may submit at the surface, but behind closed doors, anything can happen. And anything will happen, in order for their ambitions to be fulfilled.
1. Prologue: Before everything started

Title: Behind Closed Doors

Summary: AU. In 1505, the world was ruled by men. However, when 4 ladies' fates are entwined, they plan to change everyone's views. From the harem, seducing a man that they don't love, to the business world, cheating everyone off, to the politics, schecming their way for power, they never give up. They are determined, and are willing to give up almost everything that they have, in exchange for power. What will happen to the empire, if one of them could overthrow the traditions of the land? Based on two dramas about the royal harem, and the book '_ The Sultan's Harem ' _by Colin Falconer.

Warnings: OOCness, dark themes, and no happy ending.

* * *

Prologue 

All those honours that were piling up on her. The names came one after another, all praising her beauty, all indicating that the emperor favoured her the most.

"The wisdom of our land, the jewel of our palace, the wisest of all…." The titles never stopped. And the whole time, Rin was standing in front of the throne. Her legs were shaking, her face bored, filled with irritation.

"…the rose of winter." He finally finished. Then they put a head ornament on Rin, decorated with rubies, pearls, gold and jade. A cape was tied to her that was entirely royal blue. Finally, they handed her a tiny booklet that was embroidered with gold.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She bowed down before him, and he motioned her to rise, and sit beside him, at the silver throne that he had prepared for her. She did as he told.

It was an elaborate celebration, that the whole court was excited. Everyone came and watched the ceremony that advance one of the girls in the harem, Rin, to become the emperor's concubine.

There was dancing and feasting, everyone joyful. This was a special day, all dedicated to the Rose of Winter. Yet she didn't look joyful. Few could observe that her features were cooled, and showed no emotion. One could almost say that she was unhappy. At least, she certainly didn't look happy, or very human. She looked a lot more like an ice statue.

'_I__'__m sorry, Haru. This is the only way. The only way that I can save you.__'_ Rin wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget why she was sitting beside the emperor in the first place. It was because she needed to rescue Haru.

_'__Wait for me. I__'__ll be free soon. I won__'__t stay in this cage forever.__'_

_---------------------------------_

It was a dark place. Tohru never liked where Saki lives, but she visits her everyday anyways. She likes to be close to her friend.

"Good morning Saki. Ahh…Oh, I tripped on something again. Sorry." She smiled, and Saki gave a small chuckle. Her friend, the klutz.

Saki stared at the cards in front of her, and then looked to the right, where her crystal ball was. Tohru watched with her friend. She knew that Saki had special powers, but she wasn't all that convinced. How can someone just look into something so delicate, or so simple, and understand everything? It was a puzzle to her, and she likes to find out.

Every time Tohru was at Saki's place, she would always be looking at her crystal ball. It was like a sacred ritual that must be kept. Saki would always look in the crystal ball, before paying any attention to Tohru. And today was no different.

Saki would mutter some things that sound like a mixture of several languages. She would take a parchment, and scribble some words on it. Then she would refer to her spell book, chant a few times, and bow before a tiny statue that she has.

But suddenly, the iris of her eye slid backwards, leaving only the whites. Then she was muttering something, and Tohru got scared. Her friend never looked like this. She wasn't even sure if that was her friend, it looked more like a demon or witch to her.

"Hana, Hana, are you alright. Hana." Tohru went and shook her friend, until she was almost out of her breath.

"Tohru. I have just seen the most horrible sight. The empire is ending, because of one person. Evil will sprout, but there has to be silence first. Do not forget, silence is evil, but silence always comes first."

------------------------------

Excited noises were everywhere. People hustling about, running to one stall to another. They went as fast as possible, and swiftly, that they never cared for others. This was town life. This was the life that Akito loves and despises.

She was sent to another errand, by her stupid parents. Or whatever that she would call them. It's not like they were her real parents anyway. Her real ones just sold her because she was another girl.

A scowl was almost permanently printed on her face. Her features were pretty, or delicate, but she would always twist them, and made sure that looked like some morph creature, and not like a girl. Her 'mom' has always scolded her, that she could never make a proper marriage.

Not like she cared though. She like being free, and out of her parents reach. That's why she likes to go to the town, where she could at least be someone normal, and no one would care for her actions.

She never forgot about the old man that came and told her destiny. He said that she was to become a living goddess, but as far as she could see, she was only the living dead. However, she knew better than to challenge him. Maybe something good would come out of her mother's scolding.

Some carriage drove past her, and splashed muddy water all over her good dress. She just gave the driver a cold stare, and muttered some curse. Not like she could do anything about it.

Akito noticed that there were people running towards the wealthiest merchant's house. They all looked excited, and tongues were wagging everywhere. She decided to go. Who knows what could happen.

Once Akito has squeezed her slithered her way through the sea of people, she saw the royal carriage. It meant that something big was going to happen.

Since she was close to the wall, she could hear someone crying, and muffled voices. She continued slithering, until she was at the corner of the house. She leaned against the wall, and caught parts of the conversation.

"But I don't want to go. I don't want to go the harem, and be some whore. I don't want to." A girl whispered through her tears. That explains the royal carriage.

"You have to. If you don't, we would be accused of treason. Do you want the whole family to die because of your foolishness?" A cool voice commanded.

"No. I'd rather suicide." The girl firmly replied.

Akito smiled. Maybe there was a chance after all.

* * *

_Author's ramblings: So, I had to start another long term story as well. This one was just killing me. Sorry. I know, at this rate, I'll post like new stories everyday, instead of working towards finishings one. So sorry..._

_This one is about the life in harem, as mentioned earlier. I will be taking certain plotlines from the stories that I've based on. However, most of this still belongs to me. _

_Now, this is just the prologue. This is like, the pre-beginning. Explains how the all the characters start out, and how will the end up to be. Akito's section, well, hints something. Not hard to guess...(at least, that's what I think)_

_Don't know when updates are going to be. Could be like a year from now, but I couldn't help but right out the prologue. Chapters should be longer. _

_I think that there's going to be a bunch of questions, so I decide to answer them right now. Or more like rambling. But if you want to keep some facts and rankings straight, you might want to read it. _

_Which culture this story is based on: Because my sources come from the Islamic world, and the South eastern part of Asia, it's pretty messed up. So, I've decided to create my own empire, and my own country. However, I'm not going to like trash earth in anyway. As for culture, I think it would be leaning towards the Europeans/Americans. Trying to keep them like Japanese, I'm afraid, its almost impossible for me. _

_Country info: Crolit is the name. Yes, I'm not creative, and you probably don't know how the heck this word is supposed to be pronouced. Frankly, I don't think I would know either. It's just a name, to like keep it straight. You wouldn't see it very often anyways. _

_The government systerm has one emperor, and then a bunch of 'advisors' working for him. I haven't thought up of a full ranking sheet yet, but when I do, I'll post it in here. The political parts aren't going to come in for a long time. And use of peerage titles. That I'm not going to make up. _

_The harem, is based on the South Eastern Asia system. This means that there will be only one wife, the empress, and dozens of concubine created, elevated, and demoted at the emperor's pleasure. They are all like his mistresses. The rankings will first class, second class, ect. There are nine ranks in all But they will all be referred to as 'Lady Something Name.' However, they all share the title 'Your Highness.' With regular day to day socializing, it would just be 'Lady Name.' If the emperor favours them, and showers additional titles on them, that is his choice. They could also be referred to one of the titles that he gives. _

_Example: Rin_

_Formally would be ' Your Highness, Lady Rose Rin.' _

_Normally would be: 'Lady Rin.' _

_Another title: Rose of Winter_

_Rankings would be only shown through the bowing. The first class ones would only have to bow before the emperor, and emperess. The second class ones would have to bow to the emperor, emperess, and first class ladies. This system continues. _

_When the girls first arrive at the harem, they have no ranks. They are assigned to do work, like maids. Except that they are the 'upper-class' maids, and would only do jobs such as sewing, or giving company to a higher ranking lady. Until the emperor, or emperess, gives them a ranking, they would simply be known as 'Lady Name.' _

_Maids are chosen, and are to do all the work within the harem. They have the lowest rankings, and are only referred to by their names. _

_The heir is determined not only by birth, but by ability. Once the heir has been determined, the mother of the heir has a high position, and should be made emperess, if she isn't already one. _

_All sons, will be sent away from the harem after birth, and will not come back until a certain age. Only favoured ones are allowed to stay within the harem. _

_I believe that this is all the information that you would need to know right now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I will be adding more information to this page, if I feel that it is needed, or someone asks a question. _


	2. The brightest of all is the final one

Hello. I have inspiration for this, and would like to continue writing it. Hope you enjoy.

Warnings: OOC, dark themes later, and no happy ending. And oh, bad grammar.

Another warning: In case that I would have any reviewers screaming at me that Akito is a male, I would like to clear for a fact that the manga (ch.97) has been very clear on Akito's gender. I thought that everyone would already know this fact, so I would use Akito as the female that she is. If anyone has any questions, please ask me, or refer to wikipedia, or the actual manga.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think that I would also waste my time writing this?

_

* * *

_

Tohru's hands clutched tightly at the bag that she was holding. So tightly that her knuckles were turning white, white as the snow. Her face was always pale, but against the moonlight, there was a soft glow to it, yet it didn't hide her nervousness. Her blue-green eyes seem much larger than usual, and her whole body was trembling.

She gulped. This is it. The goodbye. She had to say it now. Or else she might never have a chance again. Her mouth felt dry, but she forced herself. She started to open her mouth, but then a voice interrupted her actions.

"Tohru. Are you okay? You look really cold. Here, take my shawl." A warm lady voice spoke behind her, while wrapping a piece of worn material over her shoulders. Tohru didn't turn around, but she did smile weakly.

"Mom, it's alright. I'm fine." She said, in her usual cheerful tone. Her mother went in front of her, frowning. Short golden red hair was moving sideways, to the left, then to the right. Tohru sighed.

"Be careful, Tohru. And don't forget what I've told you over these years. Come back soon." Kyoko spoke in a quiet low voice, not wanting her daughter to leave her. Tears almost sprang out of her eyes. She was going to be all alone. Tohru felt something nagging her, reached out and comforted her mom.

"It's going to be all right. Imagine me, in the royal courts. I could have everything. The good food, a warm blanket. It's going to be alright. I know it, mom. I know it will be alright." She flashed an assuring smile. Her mother chuckled.

'Tohru, you are so innocent. How can you survive, in the dark worlds of the harem? I am already worrying for you, and you haven't even left yet.' Kyoko thought.

Mother and daughter each have unspoken thoughts, and they continued like that, until Tohru broke the silence again.

"Goodbye, mother. I must go now. Hana is waiting." She pointed to the wagon that was outside their humble cottage, and dashed out. Once hopping on, she turned back, waving frantically.

Kyoko stood at the doorway, waving, trying to smile for her daughter. It was no use. Tears sprang out. She still kept a smile, her face muscles aching. But it was nothing compared to the emptiness within her heart. Kyoko recalled the first time that Tohru had mentioned about the harem.

_Flashback_

_"__Hello, mom.__"__ Tohru came in, all smiling. Kyoko was glad to see her daughter growing up so happily, in the small village, away from all harm. _

_"__Tohru dear. How are you? Was work alright?__"__ Kyoko questioned her treasure, petting her. She was rewarded with a smile. _

_"__Oh yes. It was most pleasant. But listen mom, I have something to tell you. The most exciting news that I have ever heard.__"__ Tohru__'__s smile was even larger now, if that was even possible. However, it certainly made the room a lot brighter. _

_"__Continue.__"__ Kyoko smiled at her daughter. _

_"__Mom. Hana has talked about the harem. I want to go. I want to enter the harem.__"__ Kyoko could here the excitement in her daughter__'__s voice, and wished to be happy for her, but the only thing that she can feel is that her world is crashing down._

_End Flashback_

Tohru looked back. Her mother, looking frail, and without her shawl, saying good bye to her. Her pale tall figure was nothing but a shadow, leaning against the doorway for support. That nagging feeling seemed to increase, and Tohru's heart was sinking. Then she remembered the shawl was still draped over her.

She tried telling Hana to stop, but it was no use. They had already gone too far. She wrapped it around her tightly, burying herself within the only reminder of her mother.

'Don't worry, mom. I will come back someday, to repay you.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru. Tohru. Wake up." The girl felt a soft voice calling out to her, and a hand gently pushing her. But she didn't feel like it. It was so good, to be away from al the troubles that were going to be ahead of her. The long road ahead of her that might stretch out forever.

The pushing continued, only harder, more forceful. She still ignored it, but then she could remotely feel the sun's rays caressing her face. She sighed, and opened her eyes.

"Do you remember what you are suppose to do?" Hana's eerie voice entered her brain. She was alert at once.

"Yes." She smartened up, trying to look professional. She didn't slouch and leaned against the wagon, but sat up straighter. "I'm entering the harem to end something, something evil. I have to find this source, and in order to do that, I must mingle with all the ladies that are there. I have to clean the harem, to save our empire." She gave a smile, and Hana returned the favour.

"And how are you going to mingle with the ladies?" Hana questioned her again. It was the same drill that she must do, until she could remember the words, even in her sleep.

"I have to make a good impression, and get the emperor's favour. That is the only way. But I can't have anyone destroying me." She answered, reciting from memory.

It continued with another dozen questions or so. Tohru expected Hana just to tell her to wait for the royal messengers to come, but then Hana decided to ask her another question, one that she has no answer to.

"Do you know why you are the one to do this job?"

The only response is birds chirping, and a faint noise of the royal carriage coming to where they were soon. Tohru looked at her friend, and Hana nodded.

"Be careful. It is a dangerous mission."

Tohru gave one last longing look, and jumped off the wagon. That was it, the end of her childhood. Now she was on a quest, carrying a burden.

Hana watched her friend walk away. Gone were the light footsteps. Instead, she was slow, and struggling to be elegant. Hana sighed.

'I'm sorry. But it has to be like this, it has to be. This is the only way. I'm sorry for being so selfish.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a bunch of ladies, already in the royal carriage, when Tohru approached it. As she went in, their voices were all excited, light, chattering like there was no tomorrow. Tohru couldn't help but smile, it felt like such a warm and cosy place.

She looked around, seeing each girl more beautiful than the last. They look different as well. Some look frail that made you want to protect them. Some were bold, and looked ready for anything. There was some one of a kind, everyone so different. They all had their own types of beauty.

Tohru sadly looked at herself. How was she ever going to finish her mission, if there were all these beautiful people? She wanted to give up, but then in her mind, she knows that she mustn't. That she must continue going on no matter what.

'You can do it, Honda Tohru. I know you can.' She encouraged herself.

While Tohru was mourning, the girls in the same carriage were giving weird looks to this new addition. Then they were all whispering.

"How did she get in the list? She looks so plain."

"And unhealthy. How can she bare any heirs looking like that?"

"Where is she from anyway? I mean, a request in the middle of the route, instead of at her house?"

" Is she even from a proper family? Look at her clothes."

" Oh my goodness, it looks like those farmer's clothing. It is nothing but a smock, and a plain blue dress. Is she only a peasant?"

"Look at her hair, it's all limp and a huge mess. God, what if she has lice?"

Rumours were flying everywhere, and all those noble ladies were starting to distance themselves from the newest candidate. But Tohru never noticed. She was too busy, or thinking of how she should finish the task that Hana has entrusted her with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since Tohru's journey started. They were almost close to the harem.

Tohru was afraid. Well, maybe something mixed with sadness, excited, happy, worried, and nervousness. She was wringing her hands, playing with the material on her new dress.

She didn't come from a rich background, or anything like a fallen noble. She had merely got in because of Hana's ways, and that she was with a mission. That was all she knew. Because of her status, she could only afford one new dress. She has been already wearing for several days now, and the other girls were jeering at her.

They all think that this peasant's daughter has no right to take their place in serving the emperor. If she does get his favour, and a boy, it'll be tainted by her commoner's blood. No one from the royal family should be like that. For this reason, they all ignore her.

Until one of the prettiest, a bold girl with dark raven hair, deep midnight wells for her eyes, and golden skin decided to play with the poor girl.

"Hello, Tohru. How are you?" She started sweetly, her eyes shining, looking innocent. All the girls crowded around the dark eye beauty.

Tohru was looked up in surprised. No one ever paid any attention to her. She was used to being alone, that it almost seemed strange. But she gave a small smile, and replied politely.

"So Tohru, how was the trip? Are you tired?" The girl asked in a concerning tone. The air was still, while all the others were leaning in, trying to hear an answer.

"Oh no, this has been a pleasant trip. I have seen so much, all the views, and richness. This is such a pretty place. This is a wonderful experience for me." She said happily. She was so glad that the girls were willing to accept her now. Tohru continued smiling, but then she noticed a flicker in the other girl's eyes.

"I'm not surprised. You don't seem like the type." The voice this time, was much crueller, and sharper. Tohru was taken back. She glanced around. All the other girls were similar to the raven beauty. Tohru was trying to walk away, but then two other girls stopped her.

"Don't leave yet, Tohru. I thought that we were going to talk." They both said at the same time, smiling like a pair of dolls that she has seen back in her village. She was scared, but found herself surrounded all those girls.

The leader walked towards her. She roughly grasped Tohru's face, jerked it up and down. Then she inspected her hair, pulling it, feeling it. Tohru tried running away, but more and more closed down on her. She was trapped at the center.

"What kind of peasant girl like you should want to enter the harem? I'm surprised how you got this far. I thought that you have some kind of charm. But I guess that I was wrong. You are nothing but a slut. You must've slept with others in order to get into this position. How else are you allow to compete with the empire's most beautiful, high born ladies?" She snickered at the poor girl, eyes dancing at the sight of Tohru's discomfort.

Tohru tried backing up again. But it was no use. She was trapped, like a fly trapped at a spider's web. There was no point in fighting, she would just waste whatever energy that she has left of her. Her fate was decided by them now. She started to grow nervous again.

Her eyes were growing bigger by the second, as the wind whipped her hair, tickling her face. She bit her lip, until she could taste the metallic quality of blood. Her legs were barely holding her up anymore, she was shaking like jello. She felt light, and the world was spinning around her, yet it was also burning up. She clutched her hands in the material of her good dress, and the girls noticed that.

The leader motioned two of the girls to grab her arms, and twist them behind her back. She tried screaming, but was met with a hand landing on her face instead, to silence her. Tears sprang out of her eyes. Then the cruel lady gave another gesture at the girls that were keeping a vice-like grip at the poor girl's arms, and they nodded. Then they dragged Tohru quickly, swiftly , and pushed her into the mud.

A scream finally escaped from Tohru's lips. Hearing that, the leader felt even more anger surging through her, and pushed Tohru into the mud. Until the girl was struggling so hard that she was pulling at the other's hair and clothes, did she get release.

"Listen, that ought to teach you not to mess with us nobles anymore. Keep your place in the royal kitchen, if you must enter the harem. But never allow me to see your parading in fancy clothing, or trying to seduce the emperor. Or else I shall remind you again." The beautiful girl hissed, spit flying out of her mouth. Tohru gave a defeated nod.

The girl smirks, as if to say 'I always get what I want', and left. The others trickled by Tohru, and she was left alone on the field again, like none of them ever came to her. The only difference was that her dress was ruined now, and she had no other piece of clothing that was presentable enough to wear within the harem.

Tears sprang out of her eyes. She tried keeping them in, but they fought with her, until she gave in. They flowed freely, from her eyes, to her cheeks, and down her chin. Her hair was all matted, dull, and filled with mud, like almost every part of her. She was panicking.

'What am I going to wear? I have ruined the only good dress that I have, that mom has worked so hard for. I'm going to fail both mom and Hana. Oh no.'

Tohru now walked back slowly to the carriage with a heavy heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally arrived. It was the day that they were going to be judged, and see if they were fit to serve the emperor. Everyone was excited, and was talking feverishly, exchanging ways to wear clothing, or what hairstyles one should do to make them more presentable, or how much powder should put on one's face without making it look plain ridiculous. They whole party was one lively animated group, all waiting. All but one.

Tohru was silently grieving. She had no better dress to wear, after the one that her mother had worked so hard for was ruined. The matron of this group did nothing to help her when she got back to the carriage, but instead, scolded her for her carelessness. She offered no help, and gave Tohru the cold shoulder, like everyone else. And Tohru had no expensive hair ornaments, jewellery, or makeup. She had to present herself the way that she was in, a brown peasant cotton dress that she had brought with her.

Her hair was still a mess, and there were some traces of mud behind. As much as she tried to wash it, it was still stuck, clinging onto her brown hair. She did get rid of most of them, but then the matron was screaming at her for wasting everyone's time and resources. One couldn't see the mud anymore, but there was the faintest odour if one paid attention.

Tohru stared at the other girls, all so lively, so cheerful, and so pretty. They were in dresses of greens, blues, pinks, reds, yellows, whites, and purples. Their hair was done in almost everyway that was fashionable. The materials were all good expensive kinds. They already looked like they belonged in court.

She looked back at herself. Plain, with a dull dress, no ornaments, and sober. How was she ever going to compete with these girls. She felt that she had failed everyone's expectations and hope for her, and wanted to just die.

The scream of the matron interrupted her thoughts. It was time to go. She held her head high, trying to be happy about the chance that she had, and was going to enter the harem, no matter what. She walked out, just like any proud lady.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone entered the harem in a single line. The officers were asking for each person's name, their age, family name, and place of residence. After being registered, they would enter, and senior maids and lady-in-waiting would take them to a separate room to evaluate them. If they passed the requirements, they would continue for further testing. If not, they were sent back to their houses.

The whole harem, the whole court, was in an excitement. Such merry and grand events did not happen everyday. This was a time were many beauties would come all at one place, where colours were be swirling, where people would be all laughing at talking at once.

One by one, the girls from Tohru's carriage entered. Tohru stared in amazement, in how beautiful the place was. She couldn't be help but awed at the fun, that even she forgot about her nervousness. Tohru inched her head forward, looking around, eyes absorbing every detail. Who knows when she could see such an event again, if she was going to see one at all? She might as well take advantage of it, so that she can at least tell magnificent tales back at home if she didn't get in.

The line moved slowly, until to the girl in front of Tohru. She gave all the information that the officer asked, and moved in. Tohru was about to move up, when the door started closing. Her eyes widened in horror. She turned around, to see if there was anymore behind her. None. There was nothing but scattered leaves behind her.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. I came here for the selection for the emperor's concubines. Please, I need to enter this." She told the officer in her naïve voice. The officer just scoffed and laughed at her. She ran against the door, but then the officer screamed, "Get that girl." Two soldiers came and held her, and dragged her away.

"No, please. I need to get in there." She screamed with all her might, her voice getting raspier. But she wasn't going to give up. Not this time.

"You, a concubine? I don't think that in your filth, you would even be worthy for the selection of royal maids. Stop joking around." The officer laughed at her, and told the guards, "Take this lady away. Throw her out of the palace grounds."

"No." Tohru screamed. It was no use. The two soldiers obeyed their superior, and started twisting her body around, dragging her out.

"Let her in." A voice rang out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was still struggling, when there was a calm voice that simply spoke a command. "Let her in." She couldn't believe it. What power was it, that allow can change her fate. The soldiers immediately loosened their grip on her, and she turned around to see her saviour.

It the most beautiful woman that Tohru has ever set eyes on. She thought that those within her group were beautiful, but they all look like plain milk maids compared to the woman that was standing before her. Her hair was luscious, in a raven dark, flowing down her back. Her face was in a perfect oval, with a large pair of eyes that bore right into your soul. The eyebrows were perfectly arched. Her mouth was set in a pout. The skin was milky white, and gave a promise of being smooth. Her fingers were long and slender. Her body was proportioned like it was made from heavens. She stood tall and proud, like a warrior. There was no denying it, she was the perfect lady.

And her clothing, so grand! She was wearing a rich red gown, decorated with silver threads, and jewels at the waist and the bottom. There was a royal blue cape, which was lined with golden thread, and there was fur behind it. The gown had exposed her long neck, where there was a ruby necklace, as much as 30 of them. There were also diamonds in her ears. Finally, pearls were found in her hair.

All the people in the courtyard bowed when they saw her, all murmuring, "Good morning, Your Highness, Rose of Winter." She merely stared at them.

Tohru was still standing, and was shocked at the lady's authority, that she just continued to stare. The maid beside the mysterious lady caught that, and screeched at her.

"Don't you know your manners. This is the Lady Rin, Rose of Winter. Are you ignorant enough not to show your respect and bow before her?" The maid questioned Tohru haughtily. Tohru panicked, and immediately dropped down to the hard pavement. She may not know who Lady Rin is, but she knows enough that she is an important lady that no one should cross paths with.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I do not know of your importance. I am sorry for not showing my respects for you earlier. Please punish me in any way that you can." She burst out quickly, looking at the ground, her face in flames. She didn't dare look up, wondering what her punishment might be.

"Whatever. Raise everyone." The lady spoke in a bored tone. Everyone did, but Tohru still looked at the ground for respect.

"So, why didn't you let her in?" The Lady Rin questioned the officer. He trembled in her presence, responding in a very different tone that he had talked to Tohru in.

"She…she is unfit to serve His Majesty, Your Highness. She has no great beauty, unlike you. Look at her, she looks like a rat compared to you, Rose of Winter." He squeaked. The dark eyed lady did not look impressed, and gave him a cold look. Guess flattery wasn't going to get him out of it.  
"So are you saying that one must be showered in gold in order to serve the emperor?" She merely questioned him. The officer gulped. She was challenging him, since she was merely a maid before she had gotten any favour. He kept his head down, and didn't respond.

"Listen, I'll give you one piece of advice. In this harem, do not treat anyone with more or less than you should. Because you would never know when one would come in favour, and harm you, or fall out of favour, and you shall be dragged into it." She spoke quietly to him, her features never changing, never betraying any emotions. But her eyes were enough to fright him back to his place.

"Yes, Your Highness. I thank you for your wisdom." He bowed before her. Tohru observed this, and couldn't understand why that when a lady comes, that she could make someone tremble like that. She has never seen anything like that before, and it was found it rather amusing.

"So let the girl in." She commanded him. However, the guard still looked reluctant.

"I'm afraid that I can't. Look at her, Your Highness. Even if I want to, I'll get scold at later. She is in nothing but rags right now." He hopes that it was good of a reason.

"Fine then. If you insist." She looked at her maid, and motioned her forward.

"Emiko. Take this girl, bathe her, and get her into something proper. Then take her to be evaluated afterwards." She spoke to the maid and left. The guards bowed again.

The maid took the amazed Tohru, and transformed her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what the maid did to Tohru, she was a complete different person.

Her hair was smooth, shiny, and silky. Her skin gave a bright healthy glow, and she was wearing something that was beyond her dreams. A pale blue silk dress, with laces and ribbons weaving itself like a maze. It was so soft against her skin, that Tohru felt that she had entered Paradise. On her slim neck was a necklace, made of silver and a tiny red jewel in the middle.

She smiled, and walked to where she would be looked at. This time, she didn't need to feel ashamed, or that she was any worse than all the other contestants. She looked like all the other high-born ladies, and even with a different type of gracefulness in her. The maid that helped her certainly thinks so.

"You look beautiful. Not like Lady Rin, but something different. Maybe you would be the one to catch his favour. All of them possess classic beauty, but why would the emperor need that after he has the Rose of Winter. She is perfect in every sense. But you, my dear," the maid admitted reluctantly, "warmth radiates off you. You are pretty, but very simple and normal. Like the outside world, and that you are actually human. Maybe with these quirks of yours, you can attract attention much easier. Those other ladies certainly won't have any luck. They all look the same. Beautiful. But that's it." The maid, Emiko, chattered to her, as they were walking to the Palace of Divine, where Tohru would be judged.

She walked in carefully, and rumours began to fly again. They say that she has somehow gotten the attention of the current favourite, and that the favourite has showed her great kindness. They were all jealous, but didn't show it. One of the virtues that the judges looking for, was modesty.

The judges asked them questions, gave them certain tasks to do. It was a long ceremony.

One by one, they got kicked out. Only the best that has proved themselves superior in their knowledge, kindness, talents, skills, and virtues were allowed.

Tohru smiled, as she heard her name announced on the list of the ladies that were officially admitted to the harem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations, everyone. You are the new group of ladies to join the harem. Please walk in a single line to enter through the 'Gates of Heaven'." One of the senior maids smiled at them, and they all got into line. Tohru was so excited.

'Yes. I got in. I'm so happy. I didn't fail mom and Hana after all. I can help Hana, and then I can make sure that mom will live a good life. I must work hard. I must.' She thought as everyone was taking tiny steps towards the massive place that they must spend the rest of their lives in.

All the ladies were very excited, but none of them dare to talk. They all walked in silence, some being nervous, while others were pinching themselves to make sure that it was real.

Slowly, the huge red gate doors creaked open. It was at least 5 storeys high, and it took 6 men on each side to push it open. Everyone held their breath.

They each took tiny steps, making sure not to trip, for that would look clumsy. Tohru was being extra careful. She had no lessons, other than some random errands that she had to run for nobles for extra cash, and wasn't really considered graceful. She knew that the reason that she was allowed in there was probably due to the fact that the woman back outside had showed such concern.

A lady in waiting led them to the highest spot in which overlooked half of the harem.

"Welcome. This is the hill of prospects. It is a tradition that everyone that enters the harem for the first time to come up here, and look at the views. It has been said to bring good luck for eternity." She introduced. Everyone nodded, and looked at the majestic place which they would now call their home.

It was all silent, until one lady started screaming, "Look!" She was smiling, all happy.

They all turned to where she was pointing. Gasps could be heard. It was one of the most unforgettable sights that one would ever lay eyes one.

The sun was setting, which a golden glow was splashed all across the harem. The rays shone extra bright, capturing their faces. The waters glimmered, like jewels that they had wore, only a thousand times prettier; the palaces shone of all the colours, a rainbow with an exclusive touch to it. The plants had a mystic feeling to it. They had a perfect view, in its best.

Tohru savoured the moment forever. She turned around, and suddenly caught sight of the gates closing. No one else did, but there was something so captivating about the people pushing the gates, trying to make it close smoothly that she couldn't take her eyes off it. She smiled.

As the door is finally closed, they start a new life, with the sun shining its brightest rays, before it disappears.

* * *

_Author's notes: So, I have started this. I know, bad me. I should've worked on my first story first. But I feel that I should get started on this one, since I don't have any ideas for the other one anyways. This one would be a large project as well, but I don't think that I would get stuck, since I have a lot of resources/guides to help me. _

_Either way, nothing much to say. It was just more of an introduction to Tohru. Don't worry, Rin will get a chapter focused on her. (or at least half a chapter, or maybe a third, but I can for sure say that she isn't going to be some guest apperance.)Oh, and whatever Hana was talking about. Keep that in mind. _

_Does anyone feel that the last section seems weird? The weather? Well, I can assure you that it has the most important meaning, so make sure that you would always read carefully for the weather, if I give enough detail. They have hidden meanings behind it, which should be decoded by the middle of the story. _

_That's it for now. Go down to my info's section. There's some interesting facts that one might want to know. _

* * *

_Info corners:_

_The selection works in a system with choosing ladies from a certain province, and they would be sent into the harem. Each province has it's own month, and there are 24 provinces in all. They go in that order. So that's why there was a royal carriage at Akito's area, and then a year later, did it appear in Tohru's area. There is a reason. _

_Ladies of noble often look down at regular people. They think that they aren't the same class, so they would not bother to associate with them. That is why there would be such cruel treatment. _

_The selection should usually only be within the upper class, but sometimes that lower class people can also go, if they had rare beauty, or bribe the officals in the locals. However, that would seem 'lowly', and the upper class people would think that it would degrade themselves. That is why even if the lower class ladies gave birth to a son in the harem, her status would rarely be changed. And the son often would never get the full respects. They think that members of the royal family must have pure blood. _

_Once selected, the royal carriage would come and take them to the harem for further judging. If you passed the tests, then you were offically a member of the harem, and can serve the emperor any time. _

_There are a variety of tests that one must past. One for sewing, one for answering questions, one for your social skils, one to see if you have talent, and one for your health._


	3. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Don't own it. And in case of anyone actually read 'The Sultan's Harem', then no, I don't own this part of the plotline either.

Warning: OOC, freaky dark themes.

Note: Please read bottom, important info.

Thanks to RinHaru4ever for reviewing this story. You are such a motivation, to remind me that I do have readers out there. -smiles-

* * *

Chapter 2

Akito growled. She heard the music that was to celebrate more girls coming into the harem. She was so sick of it by now. Didn't that damn man have anything better to do than to stick his nose into a women's world? And why the heck did he need so many women anyways? He only sleeps with one.

Her thoughts trailed one after another, and she started to grow sourer. The only one that he sleeps with is the Rose of Winter. She couldn't get what the emperor saw in her anyways. She was beautiful, but wasn't every other girl within the harem. After all, they were chosen for their beauty.

At least she had enough pride not to suck up to the favourite. Unlike everyone else, trying to get in her quarters, hoping that the Rose of Winter would whisper about them while she was entertaining the emperor. Do those people have no brains? Why would someone want to let someone else take power away from them? And what happened to their dignity? All those girls look like commoners, begging for favours.

_Flashback_

_  
Nine months ago_

_All the girls from the Kanto section (the province where Akito lived) finished their training, and according to the traditions, they must greet the highest lady in the harem. Since there was no empress, it was the second rank Rose of Winter. _

_They all filed in, bowing in a mechanic way, at the same time. They all chimed liked harpies. __"__Good Afternoon, Lady Rin, Rose of Winter." The woman gave nothing but the slightest dip of her head; barely enough to acknowledge that they even exist. However, most of the girls didn__'__t seem to mind. _

_Akito didn__'__t understand why the Rose of Winter was so feared. She may have a temper, which was a huge rumour around. But didn__'__t every favourite put on some airs? As for the emperor being faithful to her, what was so special, did she have any charm? One thing for sure, Akito was determined not to use this woman as her road of fame. _

_All the ladies were required to personally introduce themselves to the Rose of Winter, and to get acquainted. _

_"__Good Afternoon, Your Highness, Rose of Winter. I am Nana from the Shiko family. I am__…__"__ Akito didn__'__t bother hearing what that lady said, but it was probably something sucking up to the favoured ice woman. _

_'__And isn__'__t she nothing but ice? While everyone is being determinedly passionate, cheerful, and like a fool, she does not care. Does she think of herself that superior?__'_

_"__And your face, so clear and beautiful. It seems like you do not use any powder, yet you look better than all of us. You are certainly ageless. Can you please teach us that trick? __"__ Akito wasn__'__t really trying to listen to the conversation that whatever woman was trying to make with Rose of Winter, but she couldn__'__t help it. That person was practically screaming, gushing out every word, and was very obviously sucking up to the favourite. She bet anything that woman has such a huge grin on her face now, thinking that she has won the favour. _

_'__What a fool, thinking that mere words could win over a woman. You certainly don__'__t know anything, that__'__s for sure.__'__ She scoffed at the fool. _

_"__Wash your face. That is what I do.__"__ The favourite replied, not very interested in what all those ladies had to say. Akito couldn__'__t blame her. Even with all that favour, it wasn__'__t fun to have everyone scream nonsense over you. She can almost understand, almost sympathize that grand woman. _

_Then the woman gave another nod, and Nana melted back into the crowd, facing humiliation. The next girl did that, and so did the next. They all heard what happened, yet they were all hoping for a miracle, that the Rose of Winter would actually take a liking to them. _

_After standing in a cramped space for almost an eternity, with girls looking slightly puckered, or whispering on how they should learn from the other__'__s mistakes, it was finally Akito__'__s turn. _

_She merely went up, gave a gaze that wanted to look inside, to search, almost challenging the proud Rose of Winter, and gave a low bow. She also said in a low voice __"__Your Highness, Rose of Winter, I am Akito from the Sohma family.__"__ But her eyes never left that woman__'__s face. The other woman didn__'__t even bother with a second glance, and motioned her to return to her former position. _

_Akito retreated, but then a huge wave of noise was starting in the background. All were curious, how did this person dare show such, well, disrespect to THE Rose of Winter. _

_Akito just snorted. Those idiots.__'_

_End Flashback_

Akito turned back, seeing that there was no one in the back rooms anymore. Probably out bragging how their night was spent with the emperor. She never joined those talks. It's not like that they're ever going to get summoned more than 3 times, and what are the odds that one could get pregnant so quickly? The Rose of Winter has been with the emperor for practically forever, and nothing happened. She looked out the window again, and realized that the sun was almost directly overhead.

"Eh? Where's my lunch?" Akito screamed, hoping al maid would answer. Silence. She was used to it, but even though she wasn't exactly in the grandest position, she still had a higher authority than the maids.

So she screamed again, and again, cupping her hands, each time increasing the volume. Yet when her voice got hoarse from screaming, the only response was louder echoes. Not being able to stand it anymore, she flung down her arms, marching out of the doors in even long strides.

Walking in corridor after corridor, looking into random rooms, she finally found all the girls gathered at the entrance main hall, all talking at once.

"Oh, he was ever so kind. It was the most pleasant experience."

"So how did you serve him?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"How can you be not sure? If you continue like that, what changes will you have in having the emperor summoning you again to bed with him?"

Akito heard excited voices floating in high pitches, and grimaced. Those fools really have no shame, talking about something as sacred or important as bedding to the whole world. And all of them were probably sucking up to Rose of Winter's new favourite, Cheiko.

She walked in, and all of them stared at her. She wasn't the most sociable person. Plus, after that incident with the Rose of Winter, no one was really thrilled to become friends with her anyways.

"Hello, what a surprise, to see Akito here. We haven't seen you forever. We're real glad to see you, aren't we?" Cheiko smiled, glancing at every other girl.

"Of course." They all chorused.

" So, what brings the charming Akito to be with us today? Certainly not for my newest tale." Cheiko continued.

"I was wondering if the maids came and delivered lunch yet. I'm rather hungry, and it is the sun is almost past us." The dark hair lady inquired.

"Oh. They didn't? But there is no food left. Those foolish maids must've forgotten that you are here. I'll scold them the very next time that I see them." Cheiko spoke in a voice where honey was practically dripping. The smile on her face matches the voice, but they were also equally fake.

Akito wanted to scream at her, slap her, slice her into tiny ribbons, and sell them. She wanted to wreck this place, and destroy everyone woman that existed in the main hall that she was in. To say that she didn't have enough authority to make a maid listen to her. That is an insult above all others. However, she held back all those thoughts, managing to keep a cool mask.

"Then can I have some hot water delivered to my room. I should like to be refreshed." She spoke in the most polite voice, almost imploring with Chieko. But there was not one trace of shame on her face, it was all proud, like a warrior that has just won the most glorious victory. Some of those women wondered how she dare speak, with no favour or connections.

"Why, they didn't deliver any to your room?" Another of those vain peacocks asked, eyes almost singing with pity.

Akito was on the verge to striking all these idiots. How dare they question her, like she was a maid. She gave no answer, but merely glancing past them as though they were all glass panels.

"So, Chieko, how did the rosewater work out? Weren't they simply wonderful, making our skin smooth and white as a baby. I'm sure the emperor would be delighted when he sees us tonight at the festival." Akito feels her skin flaming. All the girls were giving stares, trying desperately to hold back their laughter. Someone that was so unflavoured that they were not invited to the annual celebration. -1-

"Can you just remind the maids next time you see them then? I'm sure that they'll listen to you more than me. I would be forever in debt to you." She smiled, t

Then walked out haughtily, holding her head high.

Mustering all her dignity, she'd made a grand exit. Once she got out, that mask shattered like a fragile spider web. Akito's fire of hatred started to burn, wilder than ever. Feet started carrying her through mazes, to gardens, to pathways that were forbidden, that she had no knowledge of. Akito might not know what was happening, but as long as she was going somewhere, she was satisfied.

The images blurred before her, colours were mere flashes. Her head was shut off; she had no logic in her anymore. She didn't care for a grand life anymore, she just know that she has to get out of the harem. It was no place for anyone. She was no longer thinking, but her sixth senses were guiding her along the way.

Finally running out of breath, she stopped. Bent down, one hand clinging on a pole, leaning her whole body weight, chest heaving up and down, trying to calm herself. Her senses finally came back, and she was once again that sharp logical scheming mastermind.

Her senses did not fail her. She picked up of the faintest noises. It was rather a surprise, since she was in some part that looks as if no one uses anymore. She creeps quietly, expertly moving from one pole to another, shielding herself, to find out what is causing those noises.

Darting around here and there, she finally found the source. Hiding behind a pole, she allowed her head to slowly peek out, while holding her breath. Her eyes only took a second's glance, but it was enough. She was glad that she made the discovery. That was it, the golden ticket to all her dreams.

She walked out confidently, her eyes shining with mischief, her mouth twisted into the most mocking smile, and a light voice started to say something.

"Nao, Secretary of the State, you know better than that."

* * *

So, the drama starts...Well, this is still the introductions, but there is something going on. Can anyone guess what Akito found? I mean, it has to be important enough to be a 'golden ticket'. Would you consider it a cliffie?

Either way, I would like to ask you people something. I'm having trouble shaping up certain parts of the plot, and I would like to ask you on what you think the order should go in. It doesn't really matter, since the outcome for all major events would be the same. No one can persuade me that. I always think up an ending, before I start writing a story.

So, here's your choice:

A) Have Rin and Tohru do some interactions. (although it won't be that pleasant)

B) Have Tohru meet Kyo

C) Have Tohru meet Yuki

D) Continue seeing Akito's plan

E) Giving some insight on what Rin is actually doing.

F) Drag in some political problems.

G) See some of Saki's conscience, or plans.

Some of these I might not do, but they are all ideas right now on how I would shape the future chapters. Please select what you want (it could be all, it could be a few, it could be something that you want that I don't have) and put it in the order that you desire. I would look over people's opinions then decide.

Oh, and the -1- thing. Explanation time.

They have just completed the roatation for the provinces, so that there would be an annunal celebration. However, that isn't the most important thing, it is an offering to the gods. Just something huge that everyone should go and celebrate, since it is something is really important, especially to the spiritual life.

That's about it.

Next update time: Who knows when. I need to see what people are thinking.


	4. Best of the Best

Don't own it.

Surprise for everyone at the bottom. Happy Halloween.

* * *

Chapter 3

Akito smiled as the two figures in front her growing paler each second, nervous, wondering what she would do with this new found knowledge.

"I am surprised at you, Nao. I thought you were one of the emperor's best friends, and is always a stickler for laws in the land. Who would've guessed that you would break them for the sake of a woman? A woman that belongs to your saviour, no less." She let out a chortled laugh, eyes flashing hope, yet danger.

"What…what do you want? A better position, money, or silk?" Nao offered quietly, hoping that she won't speak. Akito continued in her laughter.

"I'm surprised that you value your life so cheaply. Or this lady's. But then again, we're all just whores," Gesturing her body to the woman that had anger shining out of her eyes, and continued "Yet I am surprised indeed. No, I don't want any of that junk. I want something much greater, something that is worth your life itself. I want the emperor's favour." She spoke in a much more graver tone. Nao paled even more, if that was possible.

"That…that is impossible. He never spares a glance at a woman other than the Rose of Winter. Even as one of his advisors, I can never ask him of that. And to name names…." He tried reasoning with the lady in front of him, eyes showing promise.

"Oh, then what can I do? Exclaim that this lady over here is pregnant. All will rejoice, then someone will say 'But I never knew she slept with the emperor'. Then both of you will have to confess. I guess I can do that, to help you as well." She shrugged her shoulders, and was about to leave, when the clinging woman finally spoke.

"Who will believe you anyways? You're just some nobody, like the rest of us. Speak it then." Akito was amused by this statement, and stayed.

"I'm sure someone will, if we can inspect it. And I know a great deal of methods, along with several thousand maids here. I'm sure someone will believe me." Akito still used her light voice to bargain. She knows what those two will decide, and only plans to play with them.

"So, nothing else? Then have a good day. Although I'm sure that the views from the seven gates are wonderful. Please tell me how the sunset is over there. I will be in greatest debt if you do." Akito spoke in her sweetest voice, and Nao, who had some colour returned to him, immediately trembled.

"The seven gates…." He murmured quietly, insides screaming for help. The seven gates were the torture place for all traitors, especially people that have enjoyed favour before. They would first be tortured with racks, until limbs were half broken. Then they shall be hanged on the gates, where everyone can observe, and were assured a painful death, by having their insides torn out of them, and burnt right in front of them. Yet they were forced to drink down some type of liquid that will prolong their live, and will have to suffer a few days before they can finally rest in peace. It was a most excruciating and humiliated death.

"There is nothing I can do then…" He tried asking Akito weakly. She just shook her head, and stroked his cheek as if the other lady wasn't there.

"You're just hapless fool, that's all. As long as you listen to me, no harm will come. Have faith in me. Once I become powerful, you can have all that you desire, including this little lady here. Is it that bad of a bargain?" She cooed softly at him, and he almost fell for her sweet charms that she had flickered so quickly. But that anger and slyness that she represented a moment ago…She is a true Jezebel, beautiful, yet wicked and manipulative all wrapped into one skin of a woman. A woman however, that was rather desirable.

"Of course." He gulped, wondering if it was that wise of a choice, even if she proved to be exotic and irresistible.

"Good. I hope that it can be done soon. A tongue cannot be silenced forever…." She spoke in a soft tone, in contrast of her high shrill voice before. It was almost mocking him though, her being so submissive. Then as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared.

'God, please help me. I believe that I just made a contract with the devil.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked back slowly, taking time. She wondered what that fool was going to do. Not that she cared; he can get his hands all bloody for she cares, since the cards are all on her side right now. She would use this information indeed to make him her puppet. Who knows, maybe thanks to him, she would manipulate everyone as well? She threw her head back and laughed again, louder, and maids were staring as if she had gone mad. She didn't care though, and just walked on in light confident footsteps that radiated her youth and charm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the harem, inside the Palace of the Virtues, it was a busy place on this day. Everyone was bustling to prepare everything that the Rose of Winter wants, and many more that she didn't. Or they were too busy stuffing gold in their pockets.

Inside the heart of this palace, the Rose of Winter was sitting on a stool, brushing her never ending waterfall. Staring at the mirror at her empty reflection, she wanted to pierce the mirror into billions of shards.

Rin hated looking at herself; she found it to be distasteful. She knows that it's her face that gave everything that she has today, but it was also the cause of all her problems. Her life wasn't like the fairytale that everyone was whispering about, in fact, she finds it to be a totally different story.

'If it wasn't for that night, my stupidity…then none of it would've happened. I would've been alright, and united Haru. Instead, my face got myself into all this trouble…' She would always scold herself, and to insert the sharp pains that had almost dulled from her heart. She would never forget her mission, or rather quest, that she was forced to do.

She didn't want any of the finery that was laid before her. Nor everyone worshipping her like some goddess. All she wants was to be with Haru. Yet god won't grant her that one wish that she had implored him with. Instead, she was stuffed with all this as her punishment. She must use this to influence the emperor's decisions, to rescue Haru, and possibly, herself.

Yet the emperor was a dead person that only cared about the emptiness that reflects her face. She can keep silent, and he still is delighted with her. In fact, he doesn't want her chattering, he wants her silence and her beauty, and her gift of not rendering also excites him. All in all, she was just a dummy, a shell of herself.

Black eyes looked behind her, where her maid was. Emiko was giving suggestion of what colour she should wear that night, persuading her to a conclusion.

"I believe that red looks good on you, Your Highness. Or that azure long gown that one of the ministers just gave you for your birthday, that one is the grandest thing I've ever seen. Or white. Yes, Your Highness, that white dress with the silver threads, it maybe a simple gown, but it brings out the colour of your hair and eyes, your most attractive features." Rin was barely listening, but then Emiko continued chatting about how good she would look in white.

"Uh huh…" At some point she gave a response to her maid, as she continued thinking about her mistake.

'I shouldn't have gone out; I should've listened to him. I want my freedom so badly that I'm paying for it right now, in an iron cage that I've never seen before. How ironic, what a fool I was. In fact, it I hadn't argued---------'

"Your Highness, I found it. Here it is. You can start changing now." Rin stopped her actions, turned around, and gave a long blank stare. The maid just stood there, her hands still clutching onto the gown that she had talked about earlier.

"You know Emiko, knowing how to manipulate your master is not a talent, but to do it unnoticeably will allow you to live longer. How much did those fools bribe you with?" The mistress spoke as in a lazy short sentence, although the emotion that was flaming in her eyes told a quite different story.

Emiko dropped down to her knees right away, clinging onto her mistress' night gown. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I will never do it again. I'm sorry. It's just that----"

"It's just that after the incident where I sent Lady Kiyo away everyone thought that I was jealous of her, that she looked better in blue then I did. So they think that they should pay a large sum of money to you, that they can get the right information." She finished the sentence for her.

"Yes…" The maid whispered, her head looking at the ground in shame.

"Keep the money. And tell them that I will wear grey. Go now." Rose of Winter spoke a crisp command, and waved her maid away. Emiko was glad to get away from the royal presence, and did her task.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl walked. She didn't know where she was going, nor was she familiar with what areas she would go, and ones that should be best left undetected. She just followed her instincts, letting her feet choose a path for her, lifting the burden from her shoulders for awhile.

She felt so tired, so overwhelmed. She couldn't keep up with that fake smile that everyone likes, she couldn't keep up with that light voice, and she couldn't keep up with anything at all. She just wants to leave for some reason. It seems like that the harem is like a maze more than a magical journey that she thought she was embarked.

'I want to quit. But that would be disappointing Saki, and mom. I couldn't do that to mom, when I promised her. And mom always told me to 'Never give up halfway'. What should I do? How can I get rid of the 'evil', gain the emperor's favour, and still mingle with all the ladies? I can't give up though. I just can't. You can do it, Tohru Honda. Believe in yourself.'

Not knowing where she was, a body came in contact with her. Tripping, like the klutz that she was, Tohru found herself cushioned by a young man with bright shocking orange hair. She hastily got up, whole face in flames. The gentleman wasn't flattered.

"What are you doing here? Get out; it's no place for a lady." He growled, showing sharp teeth, just like a feline.

"I'm…sorry…I got lost. How…how do you….how do you get back?" The poor girl was startled by this unpleasant contact, shivering.

"Dammit. Eh, you lazy bum. Yeah you, get over here." His back was to her, talking roughly to a rather charming man.

One came over, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a little kid.

"Yes, Kyo, what do you want?" He sang in a thin voice. Tohru was wondering why he was working at such a place.

"Take the damn woman to where she belongs." The mysterious stranger, who was known as Kyo, at least according to the friendly child, jerked a finger at the lost Tohru.

"EH? Who are you, you're so pretty. Hi, I'm Momiji." The blonde lunged forward, fastening himself onto Tohru. Surprised by this imitated closeness, she jumped.

"You idiot. She's a court lady, and you scare all her wits. What are you, 3, moron?" The orange head screeched at Momiji.

"Kyo…I'm sorry, it's just that…" Tears started bubbling from his large clear eyes. The confused Tohru, waved her arms frantically trying to get the two's attentions.

"Oh no, it wasn't that bad. It's alright, don't cry. Please don't. And I'm not some court lady, I just came. It's okay. And I'm not worth all that trouble, I'm sorry for bothering you two, I can just walk back on my own. Really, you don't have to worry about me. " Any words of comfort that came to her head tumbled out quickly, leaving both males staring at her quizzically. The little boy broke the silence again.

"See Kyo, she wasn't mad at me. So what's your name?" His innocence made her heart melt.

"Oh…I'm Tohru Honda." She stammered, happy at someone who was so kind to her for herself, and not for advantage.

"Tohru, you're so pretty. I bet that Kyo got all mad at me just because he thinks so too, and wants to keep you all for himself. Am I right, Kyo?" He spoke still spoke in a childish tone, but mocking as well.

"No… you little pest. Just do your job." He growled, and walked away. He didn't care about this Tohru Honda, or her brown hair, or her blue eyes, or her porcelain skin, or her…

"So Tohru, want me to tell you about the harem? I've been here for more than 7 years now…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito was sitting by the window, much more relaxed then before. Now that she has discovered such an advantage, everything would be hers. All can be achieved easily, and in time. She felt had never felt such peace enter before.

"Lady Akito, there is page to see you." A maid came and interrupted her silence. She had the most horrid attitude, which normally would've earned her a beating, but Akito knew that the visitor was important. She would just let it go.

"Of course. Tell him that I shall receive him in the southern parlour. I trust that there is no one there right now." The dark hair lady spoke in the laziest tone.

"Yes. I shall tell him." The maid spoke grudgingly.

Few minutes later, Akito entered the place that she had requested. She raised an eyebrow, sending a message that said 'Who are you, who sent you, and why are you here?' The page seems to return her questions with a response that clearly indicates 'Wait till the pesky maid leaves.'

"Excuse me, would you fetch us some tea? Thank you very much." Akito demanded in an elegant manner, waving the maid away. The lower class lady had no choice but to bow down to her mistress' wishes.

"Now that there is no one here, can you please answer my questions?" The lady retorted.

"Of course. The Secretary of State sent me here, saying that you want to arrange a meeting with him. He tells me that I should do all that you command, bowing before your every whim. He has also said that you are expected to attend the banquet tonight, and should know your place." The page recited, even though not understanding a thing that he was supposed to say.

"Then tell him that I am glad that he is such a quick learner, and I do thank him for extending such a kind invitation. As for my whims, I would only wish to know what colour is the Rose of Winter is wearing right now. Report back, and tell your master that I will find him tonight, and we can arrange the terms."

"Very well, Lady Akito. I shall deliver the message. Your request though, I will have someone respond you later. Good day, my lady." He spoke with a charming gesture, bowed slightly, and proceeds to leave.

"Good day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, very close to when all the ladies are suppose to be arriving at the banquet, did someone strange slip in the Palace of Tranquil. If anyone had taken the time to observe something other than their pretty reflections, they should find a maid that looked unfamiliar, and that it wasn't even a woman. It was a man disguised as a woman that was disguised as a maid. Either way, this intruder stealthily moved about, with a box in his hand. He picked a random room, and entered. It was mere seconds before he slipped out, with the box gone. Then the maid himself evaporated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone at below was chattering, all commenting on each other's choice of dress, all waiting nervously for the emperor to come, so that he can shower his good graces, allowing the banquet to truly begin.

At least that was what almost everyone was doing. Rin was perched high, with a throne that was silver, at the right of the emperor's, and slightly lower as well. She was staring at the crowd like a doll.

Hundreds had already came and showered comments at her, and she was bored. There was nothing to do but to smile, and grit her teeth once those empty head fools were gone.

'Oh well, it's not like I enjoy anything within the harem anyways. Might as well get over with it.' She thought.

Another lady came in, another name announced, and no one paid attention, since this lady had no title, until someone noticed her attire. Then a gasp could be heard, followed by muffled silence, and the spread of a rumour.

"Is she really wearing grey?"

"Who is she, thinking that she can get away with such an act?"

"Is she stupid enough not to know what was the fate of the last lady that had dared such a thing?"

Akito didn't care a single word that they had said. It was just a colour, a clothing, nothing more. What was so special about that? She just made her way towards the center, to greet the Rose of Winter.

After heading through the throngs of woman, evading their stares, she finally made it. She just spoke in a nice clear voice, curtsying, and doing all things that a lady of the court was expected to do. She also said the usual stuff, about Rose of Winter's health, and her beauty, and all the other stuff that anyone with a brain would be annoyed with.

Rin stared down, a wry smile painted on her face. 'Interesting.' Then she spoke in a loud voice, so that all can here.

"Good day to you too, Lady Akito. Lovely grey dress that you are wearing, it compliments your figure." Everyone was baffled by this statement. Did Rin really not care, or it was just another façade?

Akito thanked her, and slipped away. She knew what the lady just did. 'Let her then. She won't be humiliating me by the next banquet.'

Rin watched the figure went away, delighted with such a change. She heard her maid complained about the disrespect, and that Rin 'ought to send her away.'

"Don't you notice, you fool, that she was trying to make a statement to me, and to everyone tonight. Everyone isn't willing to wear the same colour, fearing my wrath. They rather submit themselves totally to my wishes, to live a peaceful life. But this lady, she takes it very differently. She is not only trying to say that she can be my equal; she is saying that she will surpass me. Very interesting indeed."

"Then more the reason to send her out."

"You don't know a thing, my dear."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brown hair girl, clad in a simple pale azure dress, was wandering around. She had no idea how grand this event was, especially having only entering the harem for a few weeks. She does remember though, that she has to pay respects to certain people, and that her whole career right now, was owed to one woman. Currently, Tohru is trying to find her saviour that she feels that she is forever indebt to.

After going in circles, she was hopelessly lost. Inquiring others won't do either, since she couldn't quite remember the name. At that moment, she was too jumbled up to do anything but shiver at the goddess' presence.

She was lucky though, hearing and seeing dozens of people all clustering at the same area, all about this favourite. If she hadn't forgotten, that lady was the most powerful lady of all.

Slowly travelling among sweaty bodies, she finally got to the throne, where her hunches were correct. That heavenly woman was there. Threading carefully, she got in front, and spoke all the usual things.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I am Tohru from the Honda family at the Kanoto Province." Tohru spoke in a humbled way.

"Rise." A bored bland tone was the response.

Tohru was once again, overwhelmed by the beauty that the woman possessed in front of her, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You're beautiful."

"Of course. You may go enjoy yourself now." Tohru's intentions were rebuffed, and she went away, head looking down.

Yet Emiko, who just came back from an errand, found this exchange to be most amusing. 'Someone would pay money just to see what happened, or to experience on their own.'

The maid wasn't sure, but she believed that her eyes told her that the Rose of Winter had a ghost of the tiniest smile on her face that flickered for just a second.

'She will be favoured.'

* * *

_Author's Notes: AHahaha...haven't updated forever. Sorry about that. _

_I tried putting some type of Rin in here, did it turn out alright? I highly doubt it, but I was watching TV series frantically, trying to capture her personality. (the series that I took the story from, surprisingly, had a character that was very simillar to Rin)_

_Nothing much happened. Just kinda scattered plots right now. I think from now on, I'll just concentrate the story on one character at a time, and give more details. It'll be way easier than having broken scenes that you keep have to refer back to. _

_One funny thing though: Never planned on having Momiji. In fact, I was just going to stick some random OC, but then I did blonde and blue eyes (which I don't think Momiji has...oops), and it made me think about the rabbit. Which is good too, since I realize that I need some excuse for Tohru/Kyo to develop a relationship. I mean, she's from the harem, she can't excatly drop in anytime she wants and say hi. _

_Final note: Too modern speech. Sorry, but I talk like this, you talk like this, all of us do. If you do want more olden days, well, sorry. _

* * *

_Blurb_

_I realize that I might not be able to update often, and that the story is starting off slowly. It has to, since I need to introduce the players slowly, before we can start all the backstabbing action. So, as a reward, I plan to put some mini-scenes for you loyal readers, so that you can get more of a taste what a harem is like. For the first one, it'll be here. The rest will be at my profile, under the blurbs section. Just check once in a while, I'll keep rotating. First one is interaction Rin/Tohru. _

_Start scene_

_"Tohru...come over. Come now."_

_"But...did...what"_

_"Yes, I did. Don't worry about it."_

_"Why though, you know that Hiro is Akito's puppet. He will give the notebook to her. You've lost a chance in ruling the empire..."_

_"So? Didn't you say I can only use it once?"_

_"Still, I'm not worth it. Why didn't you keep ..."_

_"Tohru, rt doesn't matter. I'd rather have you by my side, then rule the emperor. It would be a worthless victory you aren't there with me."_

_"Rin...Rin..."_

_"It's alright." _

_End scene_


	5. Releasing the Jezebel

Disclaimer: Nope, too poor.

Warnings: OOCness. And sorry for not updating.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a week after the party. During that night, nothing of importance happened. Akito was waiting for her chance, but in the end, the emperor didn't even show up. He just sent a message announcing that he was too tired, and hopes everybody would have a good time. Since then, she's heard nothing from anyone. Not even Nao.

'Where is that fool? Do I have to seek him for myself? He will be in trouble, I declare, if he doesn't inform me anytime soon. Maybe I should just go see that 'friend' of his.' Thoughts were running in her head like rats scurrying around, trying to reach some type of conclusion. The truth is, Akito is scared of waiting. The longer this is put off, the less influence she'll have on Nao. She has to get him to seal his part of the deal, and fast.

That threat, that lingers, is beginning to transform her. On the first day, she was feeling triumphant, proud, as if she could do anything. She already views herself as the mistress of the harem. But as day after day, her mask began to falter, begins to crack. That confidence that ran throughout her body was slowly evaporating, until she was left as that nothing, that piece of trash again. She couldn't let that happen.

Her looks are already fading; just a mere seven days can make someone look so different. At the beginning, she was bewitching, seductive, and something that even Rin wasn't. As the days passed though, she was so tortured with the waiting that she couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything but pace around until her feet ache, until her neck broke, until her face was pale, dark and like a shadow, but no one still came.

This is already the seventh day. Akito didn't know how long she can keep up the façade. She must find someone to force him, to trick him, or to even seduce him into finishing the promise that he had made. And seriously, whatever that she had threatened him is now slowly fading away. It could've been a fact, but the days already lingered too long, leaving it like a poor bluff.

What can she do? Can she really seriously see the girl and believe that all her worries would be just gone? She knows better than that. If the girl even sensed the slightest weakness, the slightest movement that signifies surrender, she isn't going to get a second chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Akito, Nao hadn't forgotten about her words. In fact, he took every syllable to heart. He didn't care if her words were just to taunt him, or merely reprimanding him to get back into his own place. He just took them as a warning signal, as a reminder that he had made a trade with the devil himself, and in order to win back his soul, he must obey the devil.

So he was spending his whole week using all his connections that he had gathered over the years, to see if anyone could make sure that the emperor takes notice of Akito. Or even just to give him a gesture, to remind him that he has a whole harem, that he wasn't only bounded to the Rose of Winter.

He did found some of the emperor's closest servants, but Nao highly doubt if there words would do any good. The emperor would dismiss it as some fancy, or that they took bribes to speak ill of his favourite. He must find someone that has enough power, and enough followers to support his saying. And it must be done in a way that is manipulated properly, that if anything does happen to the devil, shadows won't fall on him.

After one week, he still hasn't found the proper person to do the deed. Well, to be more precise, he did have one in mind. But that person looks as if he would never care for the harem, or anything else other than himself. Despite his qualities, he was actually someone that the emperor would feel comfortable with, and had supporters everywhere. He was the Count of Nottingham.

Nottingham wasn't ignorant; it was just the fact that he was very cold. He would often speak in clipped sentences, and as much as Nao liked working with him in a mutual beneficial way, he's still afraid of the noble. There's just a quality that no one can see, and that is the one that attracts everyone.

Still stuck in a dilemma of his own making, Nao can do nothing but sigh,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debating with himself for so long, Nao decided there was nothing to do but to try and reason with Nottingham. He wasn't going to get a ticket out another way anyways.

Walking slowly, he went and bowed before Nottingham. The Count wasn't talking with anyone at the moment, but rather hidden in a tiny corner, standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Good day, my lord Nottingham." The nervous man started, wanting to put a confident front, yet his tremulous body betrayed him.

"Same to you, Secretary Nao. What is it that you want?" As usual, he was straight to the point.

"Nothing but trivial matter. I only wish to speak." He smiled pleasantly, but the other man wasn't buying it.

"Then I am indeed honoured. So what is this matter that the Secretary of State has to enlighten me on?" His voice was still polite, but there was a trace of bitterness that could be detected.

"I was reading the reading some old reports, which lead me to find out about the old quarrel with Crolit. As you can see, our empire, very fortunately, has managed to get such a powerful state under our rule. But it leads me to something that I have never wondered before." Nao started; proud that he actually has a reason why he would be associating with Nottingham, particularly with such a delicate subject.

"And…what troubles you?" Still the frosty tone.

Nao actually replied with a smile this time. "It has occurred to me that wars may start again, due to the rebels near Crolit. They all feel very strongly towards their state, and wish to have their own rulers maintain their land again. And for now, we can be safe, for we have such a powerful leader like His Majesty. Yet no one can guarantee that he will reign forever. He needs a good heir to continue to suppress those unruly ones."

"So you are suggesting that I should go talk to His Majesty about his choice of ladies and how his harem should be run?" Nottingham retorted coolly, about to leave. He obviously had no interest in continue this conversation.

"But it shows your loyalty. This is a matter of the empire, not just a bunch of ladies. If there is war, none of His Majesty's subjects will fare against the blood. Why not protect the kingdom if we can? And it also proves your loyalty; there is nothing wrong with doing that."

"Well then, if it concerns you this much, I daresay that you should be the one to inform His Majesty, no doubt that he would reward you even more. I can't imagine why you would ask me to take your path to honours away from you." Nao was trapped. There was no way that he could explain this one. What was he going to say, that 'I made a contract with the devil and in order to reclaim my soul, I must do her biddings.'?

Nottingham left, and the secretary was back to his self loathing, blaming the Jezebel for all of his miseries for the hundredth time.

However, if Nao had been attentive to Nottingham's actions afterwards, he would've seen that secretive smile on the noble's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Highness, Lord Nottingham is here." Emiko announced.

"Good. Leave us." The dark hair beauty waved her hand, in an instant, everyone vanished.

"Good day, Your Highness, Rose of Winter." Yuki bowed, showing his respect. The lady just snorted.

"Shut up with all your fancy ways. I just have one question." Rin didn't bother with any etiquette. Yuki just nodded, knowing what the woman was going to rant about.

"Why did you recommend other ladies to the emperor?" Her voice was sharp, slicing through the silence that was accustomed for everyone inside the harem.

"Why not, my lady? We all know that you don't care." He replied in a nonchalant tone. So the girl had concerns as well. 'If she only knew what really happened…'

"You owe me too many. Remember those times------"

"I'm afraid, those times, were your own doings. You chose to follow your desires. And you led us all to believe that this fine cage wasn't suited for you, so I decided to give you a key. Shouldn't this cover all the debts?" He looked directly at her, and smiled almost mockingly. She just bit her lips, reminding herself that she would never allow this person to humiliate her.

"Well, you're wrong. But it doesn't matter, since you're just a rat that always prevents my happiness. You've done it before, why not again? Do whatever you want then, I don't care. I don't care if he gets a bunch of sluts, I don't care if he decides to fool around with men. Just get out of my face now." What started out as a threatening whisper became a hysterical shouting match. Thankfully, he's been trained enough to never let any emotions betray him.

He merely said "As you wish, Your Highness." and left the room.

Rin continued in this semi-madness that she was trapped, about to throw a vase down, when a maid came in asking if she was alright.

Tears were all over her face when she hollered "Yes, damn it. I'm alright. Just leave now!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't stand it. He really couldn't, why was everyone pressuring him to find some new lady? He was satisfied with Rin, she was enchanting in such a way that it was comforting, without all the talking. And it was still early days, why did it matter if he gets a son or not. He still had many years to go.

For the mighty owner of the huge empire, he certainly felt like a fool led by everyone else. All those around him would lead him like a pig, only for their own advantages. Even his favourites, like Nottingham, who was wise in such a way, would betray him.

He remembered the conversation that he had with his mother, and sighed inwardly. Was his duty really that important?

_Flashback_

_The emperor entered his mother__'__s rooms, bowing before her. The Dowager Empress just stared at her son blankly, then realizing that she should__'__ve given him her blessings. _

_"__Mother, how are you? I__'__ve heard that you were sick, and came by. Did the royal physicians take a look at you, what did they say?__"__ His concern was obvious, flowing out of every word that he said. However, the old woman before him just stared. _

_"__I guess so.__"__ She managed a small grunt. Her son just looked up, wondering what his mother meant. She sighed, was he really that dense. Everyone was concerned in only one matter. _

_"__Take a seat.__"__ Her hands gestured, and then continued. __"__And no, I__'__m fine. These old bones are hard to get used to, but I__'__ll be fine, even if confined in such restricting manners for the rest of my live.__ "_

_"__You are not old Mother, far from it.__"__ He tried assuring his mother. There was no use, once the Dowager Empress had her heart set on something, no one can persuade her otherwise. _

_"__Of course I__'__m not old. How can I forget that? I__'__m no grandmother, how can I be old?__"__ He sighed, it was that talk again. The aging woman continued. _

_"__Why must you only sleep with Rose of Winter? Yes, I know that she pleases you, but at the same time, you need to have an heir. Someone to carry the bloodlines of the imperial family. What will happen if you fall one day?__"_

_"__Mother, it is still early. And I am not some old man that cannot get an heir, just be patient.__"__ He tried reassuring his mother, but to no avail. _

_"__Why can__'__t you sleep with another woman? You have to do your duty, this isn__'__t just about your pleasure and you loving Lady Rin, it__'__s about the whole empire. Your most important duty, above all, is to get a son. And if Lady Rin can__'__t give you one, you must seek somewhere else. There are thousands of ladies in the harem.__"__ She tried reasoning with her son, as she stared at her frail fingers, decked with jewels. _

_He didn__'__t reply. What could he have said anyways? Talking back, even for an Emperor, is regarded as disrespectful. He just waited in the uncomfortable silence, then broke it by announcing __"__that I must attend to state affairs__"__, and left. _

_End Flashback_

There was no use. If he didn't submit this time, he would have to dance to this tune, again and again, until he was really an old man and couldn't get any heirs. There was no point, he can go against one advisor, or a group, but he can't go against his mother and the empire's wishes.

'I will do what you require. I will make sure that the harem has so many babies that it will soon hurt everyone's ears except for mine and Rin's. Then maybe I can finally have peace.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come to the garden by noon' that was the message that Akito had received this morning, amongst her breakfast. Her bones were tingling as she read the message; it signifies that the fool didn't forget her. Not only that, but the most important hours of her career are soon launching. There was only one problem; she didn't understand what good it would do her.

But that didn't matter anymore. After setting eyes on the message, all her burdens seemed to just disappear. She felt years younger, and that she can charm the emperor if she wants. She can do anything, and rule the empire if that was her wish. A smile crept to her face.

Splashing water on her face, making herself more alert, the spirit came. She knew that she had to prepare herself, in all her advantages. Akito decided that a rich plum purple, or black would suit her very nicely. Those two colours always bring out this charisma in her, and it highlights her figure as well. After preparing herself, she made her way to the garden.

Once in the garden, she wondered what she was suppose to do. She can't really just sit and admire the views, won't that kind of sound weird? She can't have the emperor thinking that she's mad before she ensnares him into her own trap. There was only one option, and that was to sing.

Now Akito was no means a bad singer, but she never liked voicing something out loud. Especially if she was going to encounter a life change soon, singing wasn't the best way to do it. So she unwillingly launched herself in a soft tune, growing more and more comfortable, and then increased the volume.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The emperor was walking in the gardens, being bored. He had already expressed his wishes of bedding someone other than Rin, but it was no easy task when he actually forced himself to think about it. Where the heck was he going to find a woman that he would be comfortable with? Did they really expect him to be a pig, led by whoever saw the advantage or the opportunity?

Troubled by his thoughts, music soon entered the scene. He was surprised, and walked closer to the source. There, he found something almost enchanting.

A lady, clad in a loose dress of rich purple, with pale features but haunting eyes, was singing. She was definitely different from Rin, who was considered as a classic beauty. But Rin never caused him to be entranced; she just merely sat like a puppet, allowing everyone to admire her.

Suddenly, probably acting in some impulse, he found the words "Why break the silence?" tumbling out.

She turned around, eyes focusing on him. There weren't fear, or lust, but rather, just empty pools with no emotions. Then a twinkle came, and she retorted "Well, why not? I suppose then you'd just have to cut off everyone's tongues, and then kill all the animals, and be truly silent."

He was taken back. No one dared to speak to him like that, not even ones that had so much favour. Yet she, a nobody within the harem, was almost scolding him as if she was his superior!

Someone from his train of servants, stood out and declared "Bow down, you insolent girl. Do you know that this is your emperor?" Instead of scrambling down like any other person, she averted her eyes, giving him a look that shows that she was not pleased. The emperor was highly amused.

She caught him chuckling at her, and the stare was showered on him instead.

He just smiled. This person, whoever she was, proved to be different. Even though he wasn't going to keep her, at least it won't be so much of a chore, with someone so refreshing.

"What is your name?" She was actually surprised when he asked that.

"Akito Sohma" She told him grudgingly, as if he had to force it out her.

"Well then, Akito Sohma, I look forward seeing you tonight." He gave another small smile, then left with his huge routine.

After he left, Akito could barely contain her excitement. Her body was tremulous as the prospect that might come, and her lips twisted itself into a huge grin.

_Success!_

_

* * *

_

Author's Ramblings: Well, at least I tried to write something. This isn't that coherent, but I am too busy. If this doesn't make sense at all, just tell me and I'll try to rewrite it over winter break.

So...nothing much to tell for this one. Oh, in case anyone didn't get it, Yuki is Nottingham. Yeah, extremely OOC, but I think he'll be better afterwards. (I think of plot before I fit characters in, so at time, they may seems weird)

Another thing, I need your help. Who the heck should be the emperor? I don't have a character right now. I was going to go for Kureno, since later, he'll do stuff that seems really weak...but right now, he just seems nothing like the poor rooster. Should I pick another character, or do an OC. Although I'm not too fond of that option, since the emperor will be playing a big part in this. Still...give me your opinions.

And for the anoynmous reviewer, thank you for all your kind words. They really helped. Sorry for not acknowledging you last chapter. Ahahaha...

Well, till next update.

Dec. 3, 07 


	6. Who's Pregnant: Rumours

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Warning: Major OOC. And this time, I actually have an explanation. Please look down to author's notes afterwards

* * *

_"But how can Nefertiti take Kiya's place?"_

_Ipu smiled. "Gossip."_

_--- Nefertiti, pg.48 (by Michelle Moran)_

**Chapter 6**

**Who's Pregnant?----Rumours**

She smiled. It was easy. After that night, the emperor suddenly became obsessed with her. If she was careful, and to build up on that obsession, she just might be made empress someday. Of course, she would need an heir, but it's still early.

Ever since Akito had bedded with the emperor, he continued seeking other woman. But then he could never get rid of her haunting, almost majestic looks. He kept coming back to her, and 2 weeks ago, he elevated her to lady of 3rd rank, second most powerful concubine within the harem. Everyone was shocked.

They all wondered, what was so special about this peasant. Was it her eyes, her manner, what has made him so attracted to her, that he is in such a hurry to please? Even Rin didn't get elevated until 4-5 months in service.

Still, ever since that fateful day, her quarters were swarming with people. Everyday, at least some girl with a junior or no rank, would come by with some flimsy excuse, asking Akito if she needed anything. And as always, she would find some witty way to get those girls to leave.

And today, like any other day, there are already 3 girls at her audience chamber, even though it's barely noon. She gave a lazy smile to her new personal maid, and instructed her.

"Just tell everyone that I'm tired, I feel sick, and I don't want to see anyone right now. Also, please send a physician afterwards. I want to talk with them. However, do it in secrecy." The maid nodded, and left to finish her task.

Akito hoped that it would create the effect that she wants.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rin was actually happy with her new living arrangements. There was no need to please a man that she didn't care about anymore. As reluctant to admit it, she has to thank Yuki. If it wasn't for his meddling, she would still be with the emperor, pretending that she cares for him.

"Lady Rin, Lady Rin, there is important news!" Her faithful maid, Emiko, rushed inside her inner chamber, not bothering to curtsey. Rin waved it away, knowing that the news must be urgent, or at least interesting enough for something like overlooking protocol to happen.

"Tell me then. Standing there with your mouth open won't get you anywhere. Speak, that's what you have a tongue for." Emiko nodded, breathing in to calm down first.

"Everyone believes that Lady Akito is pregnant with His Majesty's heir."

Silence greeted the maid. A needle dropped to the floor. Rin just stared, she couldn't believe in such news. Slowly, Emiko edged closer to the Rose of Winter, gently nudging her mistress.

"Lady Rin, are you alright? Lady Rin?" The raven hair beauty snapped out of her dazed look. She tried smiling weakly.

"I'm alright. I am surprised, that's all. You must get to your duties." Emiko didn't look convinced by Rin's words. She shook her head, for once finding the courage to defy the Rose of Winter.

"You don't look alright to me, my lady. In fact, you look pale, and tired. Should I get a physician to look at you?" She had only spoken in concern, but Rin jerked involuntarily at such a suggestion.

"No." She hissed at her maid, black eyes suddenly hardened like coal. She continued speaking in a tone that was low and dangerous.

"Listen Emiko. I do not want anyone poking around with my affairs. Don't send for anyone from medical academy unless I have given instructions. Is that understood? I do not want servant's gossips everywhere, especially within my palace." The maid nodded, and left quickly, before her lady's wrath recurs.

Rin just bent down to pick up the silver metal, but paying little heed, which resulted a crimson needle instead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who should we go to? Lady Akito or Lady Rin?" A girl questioned. Everyone just stared back, wondering themselves.

It was time for the ladies of the Kanoto province to make their debut, and as rule requires, visiting the woman of the highest rank, which should generally be the empress. However, the emperor here hasn't bestowed this honour on any lady yet, making it a difficult decision for one of the longest traditions within the harem.

In aspect to rules, it should be Lady Rin that they see, for she holds the highest rank right now. But rules could be bent, and when the ranks aren't properly stated, anything can happen.

Many want to seek Akito's good favours for only one reason: Power. They all knew that she was currently the most favoured, even rumoured to be pregnant. After spotting a physician entering her palace, declaring herself to be sick, words were flying everywhere.

"I'd say Lady Rin. Akito may be in favour right now, but what about in 3 months? 7 months? 10 months? No one can be in favour for long." One insisted. Some nodded, while others weren't so sure.

"I don't know. This Lady Akito may have something that the Rose of Winter doesn't have. How else did she keep the emperor so entranced? No one has ever accomplished this feat before. This alone does signify something. And what if the rumours are true? She could become empress any moment!"

"But what if the Dowager Empress…" Tohru was part of this conversation, and hasn't spoken up till this moment. Everyone was just laughing at the brunette though.

"Why, Tohru, that would be our last worries. The Dowager Empress hates Rin, saying that she has kept the emperor in his bed long enough that his politics must be meddled up with lovemaking." Another bawdily declared, earning more laughter in the main chamber.

"Besides Tohru, Akito does hold him so. We cannot forget our main goal, our only goal, is to get the emperor's favour for ourselves." A blonde gently reasoned with the girl. Tohru wasn't bought though.

"It doesn't matter. We're not ready yet. We can just delay this matter, for no one would care right now. It's just a stupid tradition that needs to be done. We would just wait till Akito announces her pregnancy, then we will side with her. If she hasn't spoken up within the next 2 months, we will honour ourselves with Rin. So there is no use arguing over this right now. Everything is too early. Why not wait till more cards are played before we bet? We have the right to do that. " One steered the conversation away from the whole "Rin or Akito" deal, and that ended. Everyone thought that it was a wise decision, and made no further complaints.

However, a girl at the side, with blue-green eyes (1), was still not satisfied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru ran to the gardens, a place that she and Momiji accidentally discovered. They would meet there as often as possible, hiding from everyone else, for it would seem improper for a lady within the harem to meet a man other than the emperor, even if it is he looks nothing more than a child.

She ran quickly, taking all the twists and lanes, arriving breathless. She was to make her debut soon; everyone was having meetings consulting the best way to complete such an ordeal. This makes scurrying around lot less frequent.

When she was crouched down, her legs aching, she was wondering why Momiji wasn't there yet. Usually he was the one waiting for her, not the other way around. Tohru soon panicked, impatience lacing her movements. She wring the material on her skirts, promising herself that if no one, not even a messenger showed up by the time she counted up to 100, she would leave.

_1, 2, 3…_

Still, no one was here yet. She was sad, for she did love the little blonde boy. He was always so interesting to play with, and she learned a good deal about the harem, the court, and the empire.

_29, 30, 31…_

But she also knows her duty. She almost smiled at that, a very bitter smile. So much duties, or jobs to complete. Her duty, her promise with Hana. What seemed like an exciting adventure was now venturing into dangerous waters. And while she had no doubt who was the evil, she couldn't get rid of it.

_64, 65, 66__…_

As for her other duty, it was more of an owing than anything else. She owed Lady Rin so much. For helping her get in the harem in the first place was already something that she can never repay. She didn't want to back out on this woman, this majestic regal woman that she can never be. But she can't do a thing about it. She can't convince anyone else to change their opinion, and she couldn't exactly prevent the devil's wrath from falling on her.

_97, 98, 99, 100_

Tohru was gathering her skirts, prepared to leave, when someone intruded into the gardens. Actually, two. Momiji with his hair all tasselled around, dragging a sullen looking orange hair man.

The young blonde immediately threw himself in the maiden's arms, saying "Hello, dearest Tohru!" a bit too loudly. The other hand immediately shook off the youngster's grip on him, muttering curses.

"Hi Momiji. I thought that you weren't going to come today. I was getting worried." Tohru smiled, feeling relieved. He hadn't abandoned her after all.

"Tohru, why would you think like that? I was going to come early, and with some sweets as well, but then mean Kyo here won't let me go. Afterwards, when I told him that he need to, he says that he wants to come as well." He proceeded with telling a tale, which Kyo paid no heed until hearing his name mentioned multiple times.

"You dragged me here. Dammit, it wasn't for you, midget, I would be actually doing something constructive for once. But no, you just had to drag me here. In fact, I should just…" He approached the younger boy, preparing to strike him when the nobleman's son cried out.

"Tohru, please help me. Waaa…Tohru, Kyo is being mean, help me!" He whined in his childish voice, which only aggravated Kyo more.

"Shut up, you---" Tohru had already stepped out, but little use it was. Kyo was still looking like a madman, trying to make Momiji be quiet. Tohru almost wanted to laugh at this scene. She, in a harem, one of the most secluded places in the empire, would find something as entertaining as this.

Unknown to her, a giggle escaped her, causing Kyo's eyes to stray towards the female. Momiji took advantage of this moment, and dodged Kyo's strikes.

"Kyo! I never knew you fancied Tohru! Shame on you, Kyo." He teased the older man, and his delight, his companion actually blushed. Same with Tohru.

"Just shut up." Kyo knew when he was defeated, and plop down to sit on the earth's crust.

Momiji followed his suit, except he chose to sit beside Tohru, who was currently brooding. That look didn't suit the young lady at all, so Momiji decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" That didn't shake the girl off in her melancholy mood, but at least she stared at him. It was rare to see the energetic boy to be in such a serious mood. Even though things happen, he has yet to display this quality to Tohru.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He repeated his question, earning a sigh as a response this time.

He resorted to his last tactic.

"Why is everyone so cold? Why won't they tell me anything?" He proceeded to cry, or at least pout as well, but it was enough. He got Tohru's attentions once again.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for ignoring you. It's just that well; I have some troubles concerning the debut." She reluctantly admitted to Momiji.

"What about it? It happens all the time; I've seen so many of it. Don't worry Tohru; nothing can go wrong for you." He assured her, but then she shook her head.

"No. The problem is---"

"---which lady you should visit." A new voice chimed in. Tohru looked up to find a handsome young man with grey hair. He was delicate yet radiated this charm or strength within him. He walked up to her, bowed, and murmured "Count of Nottingham, Kimaru Yuki at your service. Please to meet you, my lady. "

Momiji looked surprised, then asked smoothly "Why are you here Yuki? Shouldn't you be in the court, associating with the emperor or something?"

The figure that has been dosing off since his embarrassment, thanks to Momiji, now leaped up, fuming at the sight of Nottingham.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. He proceeded to punch Nottingham, but the latter was quicker in reflexes, and escaped Kyo's attack.

"Damn you." Kyo hissed, trying to emulate Nottingham's steps. Ultimately, he failed, and defeat came before him.

"I see you still haven't improved yet." Ignoring the orange hair man, he answered Momiji.

"Because I decided not to." Momiji didn't pursue any further while Yuki gave his attention to the puzzled lady.

"I can't tell you who to visit. But I can tell you that from knowing Rin, you might want to think twice before you cross her. Yet I can say the same about Akito, since she has something that is very attractive to everyone right now. Still, it depends what you want. If you want quick favour that seems insecure, you can go to Akito. If you are willing to wait, you can go to Rin." He spoke softly to Tohru, a total different tone to Kyo. The girl looked surprised.

"Ha! That wasn't advice, pretty boy. You just took well-known facts, and twisted them around with your own words. If you want advice Tohru, I'll give you some real advice." Kyo snorted at the count, pleased that he can spot such an error.

"I never said it was advice. You are correct when you observed that, but I'm sure that everyone else noticed it as well. I merely analyzed the situation for her, so that she can choose. I guess that you still can't see the most obvious thing that is underneath your nose." Yuki switched tones again, this time icy cold.

Unwillingly to admit defeat, Kyo engaged Yuki in another battle,

Between all these bantering, Tohru became overwhelmed. She thought that she was going to relax, but it seems like that she has to sort out all this as well.

"I agree with Yuki. It does seem like a wise move to make." Momiji suddenly spoke up, breaking the staring contest that both males had engaged in. Tohru also looked surprised.

"It's not perfect, but it's the closest that you can get when in such a sticky situation. And isn't there this rumour running about, saying that Lady Akito is already pregnant with an heir?" He pondered.

Silence soon hung over all of them. That was the main thing, to find out if Akito was truly pregnant. That was the issue that was racking everyone's brains, turning the harem upside down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito was delighted. She had only let the news slip out for mere hours, and the responses were beyond her dreams. Who knows what could happen next?

She was glad that everyone was making such a delicate choice, an important decision that would impact them for their lives. She didn't mention it within her message that she sneaked out, but she would let them know eventually. She would want everyone to know that if they weren't with her now, they are against her forever. Nothing would make her forgive them.

Her maid, Yume, went timidly before her new powerful mistress. There were so many words being said about this exotic woman, that she didn't know what to do. She had already bribes from so many ladies, everything beyond her humble dreams as a maid. She was actually scared in Akito's presence, and wanted to escape quickly. However, emperor is to visit her soon.

"What will you wear, Your Highness? His Majesty is coming soon." Akito didn't say anything, but continued staring before her.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Yume wanted to shake her mistress out of this mood, but what can she do? It wasn't like that she can beat the Lady to tell her what was happening.

Akito whipped her head towards the maid's pathetic voice, irritated that she has to be commanded by such a lowly person. She didn't bother masking her emotions for the servants anymore, she was their mistress, and she had intended to use them for good.

"Listen, I refuse to change. There is no need; I do not need to act like those sluts, or the Rose of Winter, in order to get his attention. All I need to do is to be myself. And remember, I am the mistress, which means I'll give all the instructions. You only need to follow them, nothing more. Don't forget your place within my palace." Yume nodded, not leaving.

"Fool. Leave me. I wish to be alone." Akito pinched the maid so hard that she almost yelped, but stopped in time. She just walked out like a mouse, staring at the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His Majesty arrives." A voice announced clearly into all chambers, lead everyone to bow at the main chamber.

However, there was one exception. Akito was still in her inner chamber, lazily sprawled on the floor. She was waiting for the emperor to come to her, instead of having her greeting him. This again shows the amount of power that she wields with him.

When he did come in, she just gave a tiny smile, and nodded her head. He was pleased, for it was refreshing not have someone fuss over him, and just treated him normally. This was a luxury that he couldn't afford, and one reason why he treasures Akito so.

He just took a seat, and she slowly moved to where he was, and started massaging him. He sighed in pleasure; it was good to be with Akito after a long day with all his advisors arguing about this and that. He didn't remember what they were talking about; he just surrendered himself to her clever hands.

"So how was your day? I heard that you caused quite a racket within my harem." He commented, amused by what his pet could do. He was still amazed that she can surprise him, doing things that no other concubine, or woman would dare to.

"Oh, it was nothing. They all assumed I'm pregnant just because I was sick in the morning, and that I called for a physician. Many can have the same symptoms, like your mother, and no one would call her pregnant. I daresay that they just need something to fill the boredom, and I was chosen." She answered carelessly, as if it did not matter if she was pregnant.

"That is a surprise. Many would be delighted to share such news with me, and you act as if you do not care."

"So? Why should I need such news to be happy? I already have what I want in order to be happy. Why should I be so greedy?" She shrugged her shoulders, while he chuckled.

"This coming from one that asked for all these jewels, all these fineries? Then I should've never granted you so much." He gestured at everything inside the palace.

"But weren't you willing? You gave freely, I did not request for any of them. I remember the only thing that I requested was that you would not forget me. You cannot twist my words while you are mourning for your wealth, so that you can engage in more battles for the glory of our empire." She retorted cheekily, and he couldn't help but laugh. What would he do without her, life would be so dull? He cannot remember anyone speaking to him like that, so offhandedly.

"True. So I suppose that I should stop the glory of our empire for the sake of one woman?" She smiled. He had no idea what those words mean to her. She was planning for something like that to happen one day, but she never thought that they would come out of his mouth, and as a jest. How sorry he would be one day, when she does accomplish such a task.

"And risk the displeasure of everyone? I never knew that His Majesty wants to be associated with the devil. Most people would long for their names to be written beside God." She was sitting beside him, to soothe his spirit.

"I'm sure that God himself will give me a pardon when he realizes who I am sacrificing for."

"Oh, God might, but I highly doubt that your people would accept his judgement. Especially Count of Chester. I think that they would wish to hang me instead." She made a reference to one of his greatest supporters that was a stickler for rules.

"No…" He mumbled, trying to assure himself. "Hatori won't do that." The mood suddenly seems a lot damper.

"Yes he would. Remember he that wants you to be more aware of your borders and vassals, instead of your women. I think that proves enough." She pointed out with accuracy that almost hurts. Was Hatori secretly against him?

"That was just talk amongst the advisors. It is there job to help me fulfil the empire's glory, it isn't a fault." He petted her hands, and she took the warning. She was favoured, but she knows what position she has in his heart. He would rather give up anyone, including his mother, than Chester, a brave man that helped him win so many lands effortlessly.

"Dinner is ready." A voice interrupted the couple. Akito stared at her face, trying to remember who she was. It seems like those that were serving her were a lot more diplomatic than she took them for. She must reward this woman for getting her out of such an unpleasant role.

"Of course." She replied, and both of them awaited dishes to be placed before them.

While the servants were arranging everything, there was the uncomfortable silence. Akito knows that his mood has somehow gone sour, and he was actually nervous to be sitting through such a routine.

Soup was passed to her, and the lady nodded gratefully. She carefully sipped the liquid, but after two sips, she had the urge to vomit. She quickly took her hand to prevent whatever was going to spew out of her, hoping that he didn't take notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"What's wrong? Is the soup not to your liking?" He asked her, concern flowing out of his words, his gesture, and his eyes. Then he roared "Who made this?"

She quickly stopped before anything worse happened. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Fault does not lie with the soup. I merely felt sick."

He suddenly brightened up, summoning a servant quickly. "Quick, get a physician here right now." The young page before him hesitated.

"Ermmm, Your Majesty, it is past the hour, everyone has retired." The emperor did not look pleased.

"Then summon them back, you fool." The page went off to do his task.

During that entire bustle, a woman smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was tired, after a long night of sewing. She hated such domestic tasks, but there was nothing else to do. She couldn't exactly demand for what she wanted, due to her new position.

Still, she didn't complain. It was better than being an entertainer, endlessly putting up with everyone's masks.

She was so tired though. It was such a burden that she was carrying, that she just wants to give up sometimes. In these moments, she always remembers what she had lost.

_I__'__m doing this for Haru. Everything I__'__m doing, including living, is for him._

She walked slowly to her bed, dragging her foot. The pace was sluggish, and she herself felt like that she was already half asleep. All the energy was slowly sapping out of her.

The room was like a spinning circle now, she could see almost doubles, or even triples of everything in the darkness. The world seems to muddle up together, into one big mess, before darkness greeted her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emiko got some firewood to add into her mistress' inner chamber. Now that the Rose of Winter wasn't so favoured anymore, servants weren't so quick to perform tasks for her, even though it should be required. Most burdens that would make Lady Rin's life a lot easier had fallen onto Emiko's shoulders, for everyone else decided to seek their fortunes for Akito instead.

That was why Emiko was surprised to find Rin on the floor, hands sprawled out. She thought of the worst first. '_Did Akito really…__.'_ She felt for a pulse, there was none.

She thought that had confirmed her worst fears, for lying on the floor was Rose of Winter, without a pulse, and a very cold body temperature. Still, she was flooded with relieve when her mistress stirred, eyes fluttering, before shutting themselves again.

'_So she does have a pulse, thank God. It was just weak that I couldn__'__t feel it. But why would she faint all of a sudden__…'_

Remembering her mistress' earlier words, she didn't dare summon anyone to look at her. If anything did happen though….

Emiko suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Everything seems clear now. She summoned her memory, trying to recall something. Her eyes widened.

_Could it be?_

* * *

_1. I'm not sure about Tohru's eye colour. I've read many pieces that say her eyes to be either green or blue, so I just decided to take a mixture of them. Until I realized that they say in the manga, it's brown. Oh well, I'll just keep it like that.

* * *

_

_Author's ramblings: Happy Holidays Everyone! _

_So this is the start of our first arc, Who's Pregnant? This should be at least 6 chapters, which the title basically explains everything. This is the cat and mouse game that Rin and Akito are starting to play. _

_About Akito's OOCness: Okay, as much as I want to make her powerful, it's kind of impossible. I mean, not the best way to seduce someone when you're trying to overthrow them. That is why until Akito does get real power, she will be submissive, and acting like a woman from the harem. But underneath that act, there's still a calculating woman. Yes, I'm sorry about that...but it's the only way that the story will work. _

_Concern about Tohru's part: I'm sorry that Tohru won't be playing such a big part for like the first 40 of the story. That is why that strange friendship is popping around her. I need something to keep her part going. Eventually though, she will be sharing the stage with Rin and Akito. Although surprisingly, I wrote such a big chunk about her in this chapter. _

_Updates: FYI, I will be writing my other story 'The Sohma Inheritance' again, so updates will take longer. Plus, I am also writing a historical fiction on about Anne Boleyn if anyone is interested in knowing why I'm taking forever to get a chapter out. Please feel free to look at my historical fiction as well. The story is 'Broken Glass'. _

_Don't worry though. I'm quite excited about this arc that it shouldn't take too long to update. Anyone have a guess on what's going to happen? Also, I've updated the blurb section. Go check it out! _

_See you next chapter! (Reviews would be nice)_

_Dec. 29, 2007_


End file.
